Amor platónico, o no tanto
by Abigail Haruno 27
Summary: Sasuke siempre observa a Sakura. Hasta que logra encontrar su facebook./ Vale la pena quedarme por ella./ SasukexSakura Mundo paralelo.


Le encantaba. Le encantaba observar a su hermosa vecina del frente peli rosa._ Cada vez _que esta salia de su casa y se dirigia a la U. Lo tenía simplemente hipnotizado, encantado, embrujado, ni siquiera el sabía lo que esa chica le provocaba. Ella noto demasiadas veces que la miraba, y se sonrojaba, haciendo que sus ojos se encontraran por treinta segundos (si, el los contaba, ¿y qué?) Esos ojos...simplemente lo derretian y a la vez le daban paz interior. Ella era un ángel. _Ella era Sakura Haruno. _

Esos días, eran demasiados aburridos. La mayoría de la gente amaba los sabados/domingos, pero Sasuke los odiaba. Ya que era el único día que su _amor plátonico,_ no salia. Así que decidio navegar un poco por las redes sociales, ya que no entraba hace una semana. _Mierda_, seguramente sus ''SasuLovers'' según Naruto, lo habían llenado de notificaciones en el facebook. Hasta le habían creado una página, que tenía 100 fans. Y para la sorpresa de Sasuke, había niñas de once años. El dobe se le había reido en la cara un mes por eso.

Ingreso a su facebook, y...MIERDA. Tenía 50 notificaciones, todas de fangirls comentando su foto de perfil con comentarios como; ''Te violo:$'' ''¡Eres tan ardiente!'' ''Mi madre quiere ser tu suegra'' ''Mikoto y Fugaku te hicieron con ganas'' Y otras estupideces. ¿De verdad creian que eso iba a causar al menos un sonrojo de parte de él? Le daban asco por ser tan regaladas, (solo algunas, otras eran mas respetuosas para con él y ellas) No las miro, tampoco los mensajes. Solo navego por el inicio...hasta que algo MUY interesante apareció.

_''Sakura Haruno y Hinata ____Hyūga__ahora son amigas'_'

_**«Bingo» **_pensó Sasuke. Hacía demasiado tiempo que venia buscando el facebook de la oji jade. Pero para su mala suerte, habia mas de un millon de resultados de ''Sakura Haruno''. Y ninguna era _su_ Sakura. No pregunten como consiguio su nombre.

Sin pensarlo, se dirigió al perfil de esta y allí vio fotos. Muchas fotos, y se imagino cosas, que sera mejor no saberlas. Guard fotos en su laptop y volvio a la ''accion''. La agrego como amiga. Y espero dos horas su respuesta, que sin dudas fue que lo había aceptado, es decir, el es SASUKE UCHIHA, ¿quien rechazaria a alguien como él? No era presumido, ni lo es ahora. Pero sus fangirls le habían subido algo los humos a la cabeza. De todas formas el no se mostraba como alguien presumido.

Se puso disponible, (ya que siempre sus locas fans le hablaban) y por suerte, solo le habraron 10 y no hubo respuesta de su parte además de un _Visto a las … _

— _¿Te conozco?- hablo finalmente Sakura._

_Tal vez._

_No me suena tu nombre.  
__  
__— __A mi si el tuyo.  
_

_Oye, ya me estas asustando. ¿quien eres?:|  
_

_¿Sabes leer? Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, lo dice en mi perfil.  
_

_No me digas. Ya, no tienes pinta de ser un violador. ¿Por que me agregaste?  
_

_¿No la tengo?:_ Te agregue por que yo si te conozco.  
_

_Un segundo...acabo de ver tu foto y creo que te conozco.  
_

_Ah, ¿de verdad?  
_

_Si, ¿tu eres el sexy vecino que me viola todas las mañanas con la mirada?  
_

_Gracias por el alago. Es un gusto.  
_

_¿Por que me observas?  
_

_¿Por que te sonrojas cada vez que lo hago?  
_

_Acabo de decirte que eres sexy...''¿No lees?'';)  
_

_No pongas ese idiota icono, por favor. Y me hiciste reir.  
_

_¿De verdad? Yo pense que eras amargado xD.  
_

_Y yo pense que eras normal y no escribias así.  
_

_¿Así como?  
_

_''xD''_

_JAJAJAJA, oye, sabías que en este momento te estoy observando por la ventana, y tienes realmente cara de estupido enamorado.  
_

_Te encanta.  
_

_Jamas dije que no lo hiciera.  
_

_Me gustan las chicas como tú.  
_

_Es una lastima. A mi no me gustan los chicos como tú :).  
_

_¿Por qué, Señorita Haruno?_

_Dejame adivinar, por todas las fanaticas que tienes lamiendote las de abajo, te crees el centro del mundo.  
_

_Pero que tenemos aquí, al parecer alguien esta observando mis fotos.  
_

_Mentira.  
_

_¿Entonces como sabes que tengo fanaticas?  
_

_Ya, tu ganas.  
_

_Volviendo al tema, no hables sin antes conocerme, princesita ;)._

_**Sasuke pudo escuchar un pequeño grito que venía del frente; ''¿PRINCESITA?''. Y sonrio orgullosamente.**_

_Escuchaste mi grito, ¿cierto?  
_

_Si.  
_

_Ya quita esa sonrisa de idiota.  
_

_Bien, ya esta. Deberías sentirte afortunada de que yo te dedique una sonrisa.  
_

_Y decías que no eras presumido.  
_

_No lo soy.  
_

_Me pones nerviosa.  
_

_Yo pongo a todas las chicas nerviosas.  
_

_¡Ahh!  
_

_¿Eso fue un orgasmo o una especie de enojo?  
_

_JAJAJAJA, eres un idiota.  
_

_Hn ;).  
_

_¿Eso fue una contestación o que?  
_

_No me copies, Haruno.  
_

_Bien, Uchiha.  
_

_¬¬.  
_

_Me tengo que ir a dormir, mañana es lunes...  
_

_Genial, tenía ganas de volver a verte el rostro.  
_

_Igual yo.  
_

_¿Te das cuenta de que jamas hemos hablado?  
_

_Querrás decir, ''Jamas te HE hablado''.  
_

_¿Disculpa? Las damas primero, siempre.  
_

_En este caso no se aplica eso. Deberías hablarme tu primero ojitos negros.  
_

_Al parecer a alguien le atraen mis profundos, sexys y ojos negros.  
_

_Tal vez._

_Hablaron hasta las 7:00 de la mañana. Sakura a esa hora se debería estar levantando para ir a la U. Al igual que Sasuke. Pero esta vez cambiaron de rutina...salieron los dos al mismo tiempo y se dirigieron a sus respectivos destinos. Hablaron todo el camino sobre lo que habían hablado esa madrugada. Y lo mismo a la vuelta. Se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla. Y de nuevo hablaron hasta las 7:00. Las ojeras valian la pena, si tenía que tenerlas por su amor ahora no tan plátonico, Sakura Haruno._


End file.
